


Missed Connections

by juxtaposedmusings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 7 year age gap, Craigslist Missed Connections, ITS KINK WEEK, Married Jeronica, Multi, OT3, Threesome, bugvee, cause who hasnt read those and been floored at some of the offers, post college Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juxtaposedmusings/pseuds/juxtaposedmusings
Summary: It wouldn't be the first time she had clicked on a Missed Connection ad that she thought was about her. Never once had a posting actually been regarding Betty. This one; however, had every gear in her head turning. Betty regularly frequented a nearby coffee shop before work. She caught up on her true crime book club reading every weekday morning, finding it was an excellent way to start her day. Admittedly, she hadn't paid too much attention to those around her, having been engrossed in her book of the month. She closed her eyes, trying to reimagine the coffee shop in her mind. Trying to see if she could remember any particular people she encountered on a regular basis.OR NYC Power Couple Jughead and Veronica show post graduate Betty the night of her life after she responds to their ad on Craig's List





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> No longer a total noob on here, but super excited to be posting some stuff for Bughead Fam's Kinkweek! This story will have two parts (thus planned) and second will be the most directly explicit. Thanks so much to my fabulous beta [Evie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiEvie/pseuds/CactiEvie) who turned this around in record time for all your eyes to enjoy.

 

Nothing about the past year had been remarkably interesting for the 23-year-old Betty Cooper. Postgraduate life was proving to be a loop of waking up, going to work, meeting up with friends or a date, and figuring out a way to fit sleep after she had factored in meals.

She had a decent job as an associate level account manager at a brand new digital news company, centered right in the heart of New York. It allowed her just enough income to share her shabby NYC apartment with four other random girls and Kevin Keller. It was nice to have at least one friend under the same roof, but space was entirely too tight.

Maybe that's what first caused her to download every trending dating app; the need to escape her tight living quarters outweighing her general wish for legitimate romantic encounters. The hope that she'd find someone with a big enough apartment to crash at for the night. Her thought had been: _Sleeping over didn't have to mean sex, right?_

Betty had become entirely too skilled at figuring out ways to be invited up after a long night out drinking (mostly them, not so much herself) and finding out ways to cut any sort of intimacy short after making out, if the person proved to have their own place.

There were times in which she broke her own rules re: stopping at kissing, but hey; she was an adult, she carried protection, and she managed to always fit in the question of when was the last time the person was tested.

Point being, she was a mature adult who had a sexual libido and was it so bad that it crossed paths with her need to get out of her apartment? Kevin Keller would say, _No; girl, get it._

And Betty happily did.

However, this part of her life was progressively becoming a blur. Especially when it came to dating. People got less interesting; she could suss out if she was going to sleep with them in a matter of 10 minutes. She craved some sort of newness, to break the cycle of the less than exciting men she had encountered.

 

* * *

 

 

Within the past week, one of her roommates had left, and a new one had joined in the following days, thanks to the efficiency of posting online ads seeking a new roommate. The old roommate took her couch with her, and due to Betty's order of when she started living at her place, it was her turn to find the communal living room couch for the apartment.

Much like the practice of finding their new roommate, Betty went straight to her laptop to start searching local consignment shops, to see if she could find any second-hand furnishings that would fit in her minimal budget.

After quickly discovering that there were not any deals from the shops, Betty figured it was time to consult the most minimal offer board site she could think of-- _Craig's List._

It had served her well in the past, finding a few bookshelves and even a gently used router that allowed her to stream movies into the odd hours of the night--so why not look for a bit more heavy duty furniture there as well?

After what felt like three hours (actually 30 minutes), Betty's eyes started to wander to the top sidebar. Out of boredom and partial curiosity, she clicked on the dropdown of ’ **community** ’ and then ' **missed connections**.'

It had been a guilty pleasure of Betty’s from years back, to read through the missed connections ads. It always fascinated her how some of the entries resembled the sort of ramblings you'd find in a diary, while the others were straight up love-letters with direct intent.

As Kevin would say, _'The thirst is real._ ' but when Betty thought somewhat deeply about, as she sometimes did, she supposed she couldn't blame a person for seeking a more exciting connection--whether imagined by the author or not.

It was when she clicked on the second page of ads in her area, that a headline stood out to her.

 

 

> **'blonde ponytail by the park mf4w'**

 

It wouldn't be the first time she had clicked on an ad that she thought was about her. Never once had a posting _actually_ been regarding Betty, but she lived in quiet hope that it would be good fantasy material for a later time.

  


 

> You're a regular at the cutest coffee shop in the city. My husband and I can't get enough of how cute you are. We could just eat you up. We could show you the time of your life, hands down. If this sounds like an offer that has your interested piqued, don't hesitate to contact us. Share the title of the book you were reading last Tuesday, so we know it's you. ;)

 

Betty's eyes narrowed. Typically the body of these ads quickly dismissed any real suspicion she had about the missed connection being related to her.

This one; however, had every gear in her head turning. Betty regularly frequented a nearby coffee shop before work. She caught up on her true crime book club reading every weekday morning, finding it was an excellent way to start her day. Admittedly, she hadn't paid too much attention to those around her, having been engrossed in her book of the month. She closed her eyes, trying to reimagine the coffee shop in her mind. Trying to see if she could remember any particular people she encountered on a regular basis.

She groaned when she found no luck at remembering anyone other than the friendly baristas. Based on the ad, these people were definitely not the makers of her coffee, and it only added to her current frustration on not being able to recall the inhabitants of one of her most frequented spots.

Betty hovered her cursor over the **reply** button that would allow her to draft an email to the person who had posted the ad. She mentally ran through the pros and cons of replying:

 

Cons (Always cons first):

 

  * This could actually be a fake ad posted by a 50-something overweight man, looking to chain her up in his basement
  * This could be a scam
  * The could be someone close to her that wanted to exploit her in someway
  * Maybe they want to convert her to some sort of cult. Or religion that supports polygamy. Where they want to impregnate her. Ugh.
  * It could be an utter waste of her time



 

Pros:

 

  * She always had wondered what it would be like to be a part of a threesome
  * Especially one that didn't risk any personal relationships already established in her life
  * She felt she never honestly got to experiment with her sexuality during college as much as she wanted to, and it was definitely fairly hard to find excuses to do so in a post-college environment
  * She didn't have to reveal her identity, or anything, to contact them initially
  * It might be a cure to the monotony of her current life



 

_To hell with it-_ -she finally reasoned. There wasn't any harm in replying and requesting a picture of the couple.

Nonchalance aside, her heart raced as she typed out her reply. This was already more of a rush than she had felt in months.

 

 

> _Hi. This may or may not be the person you were looking for. The book I've been reading for the past two weeks is 'The Journalist and the Murderer' by Janet Malcolm. If I'm who you're looking for, reply with a picture to jog my memory, as I can't seem to recall anyone that fits your description._

 

She drummed her fingers lightly over her keyboard before finally pressing the **send** button.

Betty shut her laptop, mostly uncertain if what she did was going to come back and bite her in the ass somehow.

 

* * *

 

 

At the subtle 'ding' of her email alert on her phone, her heart skipped a beat. Upon checking the sender was her student loans lender, Betty felt her stomach drop.

It had only been an hour, but each phone alert had her on edge. The past sixty some minutes had been spent thinking about every morning she had gone to her favorite coffee shop. The thought that there had been a couple watching her read was just short of arousing to Betty.

It wasn't a new concept that people found her attractive. She was very much so comfortable in her own skin and acknowledged she could hold her own in any room before her intelligence was even added to the mix. But, the idea that a married couple mutually talked about their attraction to her and posted an ad seeking her company was adding to Betty's ego in a way she never knew possible.

Two more hours passed before the alerts going off on her phone finally led to an actual reply from the intended party.

 

 

> _‘Drinks this Friday at 8pm--you in?’_ and a number was all that was written, along with an attached photo.

 

Betty opened the photo, her brows rising in immediate interest. Their faces were mostly blurred out, but what she could see of the couple clad in all black, was that they were stunningly gorgeous. The sort of couple you'd expect to see in NYC, for sure, but perhaps not expected to be seeking a third to their raven-haired duo.

The brevity of her message surprised Betty.  It was the pithiness of someone who either didn't care if she said yes or no, or assumed there was no way Betty was going to turn the offer down. The blonde wasn't used to dealing with self-assured women, outside of business matters, and found pause at the concept that this was such a turn on for her, especially when Betty liked to think she was entirely self-aware of what did and didn't do it for her.

Betty copy and pasted the number into her standard messaging system, before typing out and sending her a quick message (from blonde ponytail, not yet ready to reveal her name) that she would figure out a way to make time, asked for the specific location for said drinks and if there was anything else she needed to be aware of.

The reply came much faster this time from the text message.

 

 

> **Mystery couple** : _I'll text you the address the night of, girly. Not yet decided. Wear something cute that can suit an upscale place. We don't have any expectations of how it'll go, but just be prepared with recent health records in the event that things go as exceptionally well. x_

 

Betty stared at her screen, somewhat perplexed. Health records? Did they need to know if she was up to date on her tetanus shots? Curious about her BMI or glucose levels?

 

_Oh._

 

Okay.

 

She was so used to waiting until it was entirely evident that fooling around was going to happen, to ask if someone was tested or not, that it never occurred to her that someone would have the foresight to ask this far in advance. For the nth time, Betty noted how the sender was entirely presumptuous and yet nonchalant all at once. But when it came down to it, what could such an ad have meant, except but for things to potentially lead to a sexual ending?

Betty felt a surge of nerves overtake her. While she had easily replied to the couple in the first place, she had no idea the post was ultimately about her or not. The fact that it was and these two seemingly drop-dead attractive people wanted her in their bed was a bit overwhelming to process. _Overwhelming and exhilarating._  


She had two days to get ready for the night, and goodness knew that she had absolutely nothing in her closet appropriate for what seemed to be a different sort of night out than she had ever experienced before.

 

* * *

 

 

Betty walked up to the bar that had no title prominently displayed anywhere she could see. Just a neon cherry sign hanging in the window, but according to her GPS, this was the correct destination the mystery couple had given her. Her legs were starting to feel numb from the late fall chill. She had opted to wear a plum knee-length high-waisted skirt with a pale peach spaghetti strap blouse, that had a plunge Kevin told her showcased her most important assets. For now, she had those covered in by her tan peacoat, not quite in the mood to catch premature frostbite before December had even arrived.

There had been minimal correspondence in the last few days, and it only added to the anticipation Betty felt in walking inside the cozy bar. She could tell from a quick glance to the bar that the bartenders were experts in their craft-- a variety of fresh fruits and top-shelf liquor lining their surroundings. She undid and shrugged off her coat before draping it over her forearm.

She surveyed the half-crowded room, not seeing anyone who caught her eye. To help quell her building anxiousness, she ordered a drink named after Hemingway, practically moaning as she took a polite sip of the grapefruit and floral tasting rum drink in a dainty glass. She was halfway through the drink when she still hadn't seen anyone recognizable yet.

 

_Maybe they bailed?_

 

She supposed married couples were just as capable of ghosting as guys her age were.

 

_Maybe they just looked so unlike their picture now that she couldn't pick them out._

 

The latter idea was immediately stricken from the record at the fact that they clearly knew what she liked, so it wasn't just on her here. That small mental assurance aside, she tucked a small piece of her loosely tousled hair behind her ear out of nervous habit. 

Betty dug through the small purse diagonally draped across her chest, searching for her wallet before extracting it. As her hand rose to gain the attention of the bartender, she felt a hand smaller than her own wrap around hers, pushing it down.

Betty turned at once, gasping as she came face-to-face with one of the most beautiful women she had ever come across. The dark-haired woman was only a bit shorter than her, even though Betty was wearing moderate heels. She watched as the older woman raised her free hand, immediately gaining the attention of the bartender and merely mouthing "Tab." To which the bartender briefly nodded and went back to his job.

Betty stood partially speechless as the woman took the glass out of her hand, taking a sip before returning it to her.  "Wouldn't have pegged you in having a taste for misogyny," she teased.

So engrossed was Betty with the woman, that she hardly noticed the man behind her, until he draped his arms around (what she assumed were) his wife's shoulders, his hands dangling down to her navel. He nuzzled her ear before whispering something that made the woman let out a short laugh, playfully slapping at his arm.

Betty tilted her head, utterly confused and fascinated all at once. These two already were too much for her to comprehend on a sober brain. "Have I messed up already?"  

The pair shook their heads in unison, the woman adding, "He's just chirping away about knowing there was something special under your endless sweater collection."

Betty blushed, instantly surprised at the feeling. Blushing was something she seldom experienced in years past, but these two had her positively rosy.

 

"Oh," she mouthed.

 

"But where are our manners? I'm Veronica--or V. And this," she looked up, her husband immediately placing a kiss on her lips. Betty felt a small pang of jealousy at how incredibly perfect they seemed for each other, "this here is Jughead."

 

Betty nodded, glad to finally have names to call them by.

 

"And you are?" The man finally spoke.

 

"Shit. I'm Betty."  

 

They both laughed at her response and Betty felt her blush deepening.

 

"You're just as cute as you look. Come on, let's grab a booth,"  Veronica stated, before reaching out and lightly grabbing her wrist, pulling her along until they found an empty alcove.

Betty took a seat across from where they had sat down, running a hand over her skirt before looking back up at them. Looking at them for too long felt like a venial sin. The small gestures of intimacy they shared with each other so freely, the close proximity that they maintained at all times overwhelming her.

 

"How'd you guys meet?"

 

Betty wasn't one for small talk, but it seemed she had to say something or else she would stare at them until it was bar close.

 

They turned to look at each other in the way you'd imagine a newlywed couple would do.

 

"In the worst of ways," Veronica grinned.

 

_What?_ Betty thought.

 

Jughead raised a hand, palm facing outward. "Let's take a step back now. I'm a food critic--"

 

"--and I'm a restaurant owner. And Mr. Jones thought he'd be cute and write a scathing review of my first bout in the business to get my attention."

 

Jughead rolled his eyes and Betty couldn't help herself from smiling at this story already.

 

"One, your first restaurant was shit. And two, that was just an unintended bonus," Jughead gave Veronica a smirk that had her narrowing her eyes at him.

 

"Anyways. I tracked him down and gave him a piece of my mind," Veronica added to the story.

 

"You gave me your mind, huh? I could have sworn you gave me head."

 

Veronica gave him another playful swat before turning back to Betty.

 

"Men," she rolled her eyes before continuing, "So what about you? Are you still in college? Grad school? Newly post-grad? We're years out of that scene and dying to hear whatever it is the youth are up to."

 

"Oh, wow," Betty started, almost forgetting that she actually existed in their presence. "Uh, yeah. I don't know if I can really compare to where you guys were at when you met. I'm just a basic associate at a digital news agency, but I’m hoping to eventually be a lead editor there one day. I love investigative journalism."

 

"Absolutely fascinating. I guess it's official, though--I have a definite thing for non-fiction writers!"

 

Betty was transfixed with the level of energy Veronica possessed. She almost wanted to say _Who me?_ in response to V's statement, but at the same time it was so direct that she felt empowered and wanted all at once.

To juxtapose the vibrant aura of Veronica, Jughead passively continued to keep his eyes locked on Betty. Whereas Veronica's praise built her up, his gaze was steadily stripping her down in an unrelenting fashion. Unnerving her and making her seek temporary comfort in the finishing of her drink.

 

"Go get her another drink, Jug. Bring me one, too." Veronica directed and with a small amount of fuss he stood up and exited his side of the booth, staring Betty down all the while. Betty could feel the faint goosebumps on her arms forming, despite the fact that she felt anything but cold.

 

When Jughead was entirely at the bar, Veronica patted the seat next to her, gesturing for Betty to switch sides.

Betty left her coat in her current seat and stood, taking the three steps it took to reach the other side of the booth before sitting down again. She ran her tongue briefly over her lips before biting her bottom lip. Betty didn't know how to explain that her ordinarily confident persona was now being swapped out for this shy, little girl, wilting under the attention of this couple.

 

"Relax," Veronica soothed as her hand covered Betty's, slowly tracing small circles along the back of her hand. "We won't bite, unless you ask us to."

 

Just as Betty almost choked on her own breath, Jughead returned, drinks in hand while also balancing a dark beer bottle between his bicep and ribcage.

 

He set the drinks down, scooting into the booth before Betty could try to exit; she was now wholly trapped by the two of them. The attention they had shown to each other was now focused on her. She wasn't sure what say next, so instead of fighting for a new topic starter, she grabbed her drink. She was just starting to feel the warmth of her first drink as she took the first sip of her second.

 

"Do you two do this often?" Betty couldn't help the question that escaped her lips when she was halfway through her drink.

 

Jughead shrugged, while Veronica raised a brow.

 

"We've never been monogamous, if that's what you're asking," Veronica started, "But in general, it works out better for us when we share someone instead of looking for people separately."

 

"Hence us saying we were looking for a third," Jughead added.

 

"Right, but I'm not your first. Which is what my question was." Betty quipped.

 

"What a little truth seeker we've got here," he taunted.

 

Veronica gave him a slight glare, her hand now running up and down Betty's arm at a leisurely pace that had the younger girl's arm tingling.

 

"No, you're not. But, that's also to say that we know what we want and we know how to keep this balanced and to treat you with every bit of attention that you deserve."

 

"What V means is she'll spoil you. Likely, in a way you've never yet experienced." The brashness of him was so unsettling next to the velvet-like soothing personality of Veronica.

 

"He's not wrong. But, he is remiss in mentioning that you will want for absolutely nothing. My talents, admittedly, are more geared to realms outside of the bedroom, in comparison to my better half."

 

Jughead gave Veronica a wink that Betty nearly missed.

Betty wondered if they could hear how loud her heartbeat had grown over the brief course of their verbal back-and-forth. In her 23 years, all she really knew was how to want more. The basic idea that there could be any way to satiate the desires she had to live a more vibrant life was almost too much for her to comprehend.

 

"Wow."  Was all Betty could manage to spit out. She went back to sipping on her drink when Veronica lightly put a free hand on the glass, pushing it away and directing Betty to put it back on the table.

 

"Try mine; I think you'll like it better."

 

Betty followed her directions, taking the champagne-like glass and taking a sip of the bubbly drink.  "What's this called?" She asked in-between taking another sip, before setting it down.

 

"French 77. Less heavy liquor but still light and fragrant. You can have the rest of it; I'll take yours."  

 

Betty already felt like Veronica was giving her the sorts of lessons necessary to exist in non-college town areas. Everything about the woman was polished and in its right place. Betty could generally tell Veronica was some years her senior but couldn't precisely place it due to the flawless condition of her skin. Jughead did nothing more to reveal their actual ages; he was the sort of timeless tall, dark, and handsome figure that litters every piece of fiction no matter the era.

 

"Thank you," Betty eventually remembered to respond before continuing with her next question, "How long have you two been married?"

 

She saw Jughead start counting on his fingers as Veronica replied, "Five years."

 

"Seems like just yesterday." Even Betty could sense the cheekiness is Jughead's tone.

 

"So I suppose we made the assumption that by you replying and showing up tonight that you were single--is that the case?" Veronica inquired, taking a considerable sip from Betty's initial drink.

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm sure you get lots of offers, though, for dates," Veronica continued before Jughead added, "offers for other things."

 

Betty swore the two of them were closer to her than seconds before, nearly feeling the exhalation of their breath.

 

"I mean, I guess."

 

Jughead shook his head, evidently not believing or not accepting her words. "It's a yes or no, Betty. If we're guessing, my guess is you've gotten bored with all those offers."

 

At some point, Veronica's hand had moved from Betty's arm, to her thigh and down to her knee without Betty being any bit the wiser, until Veronica spoke again.

 

"Do we interest you, Betty?"

 

Jughead's verbal reminder of 'yes or no, Betty' hung in the air for her still, prompting her to respond appropriately.

 

"Yes."

 

His lips were near millimeters from the shell of her ear, making her almost jump when Jughead spoke. "Yes, you were bored, or yes, you're interested?"

 

"Yes, I was bored. Yes, I'm interested," she all but whined. Veronica gave her thigh a squeeze before continuing her ministrations of running her nails lightly over Betty’s clothed thigh.

 

Jughead stood up abruptly, (at least to Betty) which caused Betty to draw her eyes to him at once. Before she could ask where he was going, he just said, "Drinks," and she realized that nearly all of their drinks were empty once again.

 

When the man was out of earshot once more, Veronica started speaking again, "To answer the question you haven't asked yet: I'm the reason we do this. Jug was rather insistent on you, though. Usually, he just lets me have my pick, and that's that. But you..."

 

Betty turned to directly face her, realizing that Veronica was also far too close for any sort of typical first time meeting. "...You've been the topic for quite some time. Unfortunately, he wouldn't let me just approach you. He wanted us on equal footing where you were fully aware that we're a package deal. I was rather impressed, to be honest."

 

Betty felt several chills run down her spine during Veronica's speech. Betty’s eyes focusing on her skillfully painted lips to her catlike eyes, occasionally down to the tasteful amount of cleavage her dress displayed. Betty wasn’t sure she had ever been this turned on before.

 

"I'll give you a fair warning, this sort of dynamic will probably ruin general one-on-one relationships for you. Reading articles about guys your age tells me it's already probably not great trying to create something with them. They don't have the capacity to provide what two, established adults can for you. Even your career goals are years closer by having the proper network. So what do you say, Betty? Does this all still seem like something you want to pursue? I know one night isn't much time, but we're sure."

 

Maybe it was because Betty was already reasonably tipsy. Maybe it was Veronica's sultry tone. Whatever it was, Betty's response did not come verbally. Instead, she extended her hand to gently hold Veronica's face in place as she soundly kissed the older woman on the lips.

Veronica's arms were wrapped around the blonde at once, her hands resting on Betty's shoulder blades as she pulled her closer. The kiss devolved into an open-mouthed French kiss in a matter of seconds, the aftertaste of their drinks further adding to Betty's haze.

 

"Getting started without me?" Jughead's voice cut through the tension in the booth, sliding in again as the two broke apart.

 

"Don't stop on my account," Jughead said simply, placing their drinks on the table. "But if this means she accepted..." before Betty had time to look from the drinks in front of her and back to Jughead, his lips had claimed hers. The sensation more familiar, and yet all too different from the lips she had just been kissing.

 

Veronica's fingers gently held Betty's chin, turning the young woman back toward her direction, wasting no time capturing her in another soft kiss. Betty couldn't tell whose hands were where and couldn't process how everything they were doing felt so sinfully good, but she was distinctly aware that they were just shy of being kicked out of the public bar. 

Her eyes half opened when she registered that she was no longer being kissed, immediately witnessing the sight of them in a well-practiced liplock in front of her. Betty could only imagine what it'd be like to take this somewhere private, but she wasn't quite sure if she could handle any additional arousal at this point.

When the couple finally pulled apart, they looked at Betty as if she was the most interesting and important person in the room. She wasn't sure how they did that; managed to make her feel so crucial when it was clear they were entirely perfect for each other. Lack of comprehension aside, Betty was already fully hooked on this new dynamic, and she had only sampled it for such a short amount of time.

 

"You brought a copy of your records, right?" Veronica asked, somehow managing to approach the question without breaking the mood or even changing her tone.

 

Betty nodded, patting the purse resting in her lap where her phone held an electronic copy of the results from less than two months back.

 

"And are you on birth control? No offense, but kids would really kill this vibe."

 

Betty was perplexed with how Veronica continued to execute a conversation that would have had most people her age disinterested in dealing with the reality of the repercussions of hooking up.

 

"Yeah," Betty responded.

 

Jughead took a sip of his beer before turning his attention back to Betty, who took the opportunity to finish a good portion of her new drink.

 

"Well, now that logistics are out of the way," Jughead remarked, "How do you feel about coming home with us, Betty?  We lied about saying we had no expectations. We very much want you to be our third. You're intelligent, sexy, sharp, and not to mention how you've held our attention before we ever officially met. We want you in our bed and in our lives. We want you."

 

Betty thought, that if she wasn't pressed so closely between the two of them, that she might have melted into a puddle there and then from his words alone.

 

"I would like that very much," Betty replied, never so sure about any encounter as she was now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments help so much to know what you enjoyed :) Here's my [tumbr](http://juxtaposedmusings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
